A Love Forever
by BooYahIt'sRIYA
Summary: A short story about our favorite couple, Edward and Bella, they are separated for two years and now they realize all their stupid mistakes in the past. Now Bella's family past is catching up on them, and things are changing, fast. All-Human Complete
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Prologue: Pain

It was a dark and stormy night. Single mother- Bella sighs in exhaustion as her daughter cuddles to her shaking in fear. She remembers the time she too cuddled with someone, a time she had someone there for her.

_Flashback _

"_Edward I'm scared" Bella said burring her head in her boyfriend's chest._

"_Love don't be scared, I'll be there for you- forever and always- no matter what"_

She remembered how those simple words had brought her reassurance. Of course like every other guy she's dated he went back on all his promises.

Edward Cullen- the ideal boyfriend, the guy of her dreams. He was everything, and anything she'd ever need, sexy, fun, caring, gentlemanly, protective, charming, sensational, rich, wise… just perfect. Though things didn't go as they had been planned- and he left her- no explanation nothing- just simple note- that over the year she's spent in pain she'd had memorized:

_**Bella,**_

_**This relationship thing isn't working.**_

_**Edward**_

It was as if she didn't mean anything to him- just a toy- and like a child he'd played with her- got bored- and abandoned her.

Maybe if she weren't pregnant with his child it would have been easier. But there she was Claire Rosalice Swan, a constant reminder of their relationship. Claire had the same crazy penny bronze hair, it was a trademark of the Cullen family- no doubt that she was his daughter, they had the same laugh, personality, and smile. The crooked smile that drove her nuts. She was Bella's life, and though Claire had only been in her life for 2 years, Bella didn't know what she'd do without her daughter.

Bella thought about her life- it was these rare nights that she couldn't sleep- that forced her to go down memory lane- to those painful memories that continued to haunt her- even though it had be long enough that she should have moved on. She just couldn't. Bella wondered what she did wrong in her life. It felt that almost everyone had abandoned her. Renee- her mother- the same mother had disowned her and left her when Bella needed her mother the most, after everything Bella still cried for her.

_Flashback _

"_Bella I'm really disappointed in you, you are no longer my daughter- please don't call me again"_

Those were the last words her mother had said to her. No contact nothing after that.

Edward had of course, and she wasn't even sure _It isn't working out _was even a reason- there had to something else. Just like him though it was like his family had vanished from her life- she knew they still lived in the same town- but she felt that even though her and Edward were no longer together- her family would stick with her. Even if she was 23 when she had Claire- she felt young and naïve, a teenager once again.

Her father however had been there for her the whole time. He even moved with her to New York City, he was the reason she'd managed to stay sane. She convinced him to move back when Claire turned 1- Charlie decided though- he too wanted to move on from Forks, so he found a home in New Jersey, where he worked in the local Station. He met Sue Clearwaters, she lived in the neighborhood, and they immediately hit off. Now they were married and living together. Sue had 2 kids. Leah and Seth. Leah was her age, and Bella and Leah got along great. Leah was her best friend, she too lived near Bella- in the same building and they were inseparable.

Leah was married to Jacob Black- who was like her brother-; they had twins, Emily Sue, Joseph Harry. They were 5- but Claire was their little princess, Joe, was the older protective brother she'd never have and the three of them were joined to the hip.

Bella wasn't unhappy with her life- she wished it were different- she wished the Cullens were a part of it and that Claire had a father. But they both had plenty of family and friends that made sure they were okay. Bella never thought she'd be one of those girls to be knocked up- but here she was. There was nothing she could do to correct those mistakes and have a second chance at life, but she wasn't sure she wanted to- maybe it was meant to be that way, and she'd find her happily ever after. Bella was glad she had a college degree and enough money to raise a child when she was found out she was expecting. And they were never short of money- they weren't the richest on the block- and she knew Claire's life would be different if she were with her father.

She closed her eyes. Tomorrow was another normal busy morning, living in New York City wasn't always easy- but she loved her career- opening _**Hello Heaven**_ her restaurant and bakery was one of her best decisions.

Edward sighed. He had just moved New York City- away from the places that reminded of his love. Everything there reminded him of her. She was his life and there wasn't a second he spent without thinking about her. But one thought- one mistake had changed his life. She was gone- she left that stupid small town a long time ago. He wondered how she was now. When Bella had called him after she read the note obviously- he ignored it. He wondered what she was going to say and regretted those stupid days of his.

It was going to be hard adjusting to New York. It was all really moving, and he really didn't know where he was going. His family was really upset- they had lost Bella- and regretted the decision of listening to him- He knew even though they didn't say anything- except Rosalie- that they were in pain.

Edward was the owner of _Bella's Earth. _A traveling agency that was famous everywhere, many people bough tickets from him and he was quite well known.

None of this mattered to him. His mission in life was to find Bella and tell her the truth.

_**Hi Everyone!!!**_

_**Twilighterforlife here- and I'm back. I've started a new story and this is just the beginning- though it gives you an insight on what's going to happen. I'll post the 1**__**st**__** chapter soon, which will have more information. Review- Tell me what you think!!!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1.

BPOV

I opened up the shop at 7:30. People started buzzing in. Breakfast special was served at 8 so people came in for that. It was a cold December morning. So people came in from the cold for some coffee and cake. Even though it was a restaurant- it had a pleasant, calming aroma.

Claire usually didn't wake up till 9, and if she woke up earlier she would come downstairs to me- since the shop was downstairs, and mine, Leah's and Seth's condos were upstairs. It was a perfect arrangement. Jacob and Seth's garage was right next door- and their employees lived upstairs- we parked our cars in the back of the shop.

It was just a normal day- nothing that unusual- I saw a lot of the normal customers come in as I cooked and baked.

That's when he walked in.

* * *

EPOV

I walked down the streets. It was a chilly December day- not that I wasn't used to it- after all I've lived in Forks all my life. Though I noticed here- everybody minded his or her own business- you don't know- you don't care- unlike Forks- where every moment was a gossip opportunity. It reminded me of the day I saw Bella hugging and kissing the cheek of the guy with the leather jacket- I automatically took a disgust in him- for he was with _**MY **_Girl. After Tanya filled my mind with that shit- I ran away. But the past was the past- and it didn't matter- because there was no way to go back.

I came across a nice looking garage- I went inside to check the place out.

"Hey- Can I help you?" A man with russet skin and black hair came into view.

"Uh, well I'm new to the city- and I was wondering what your charges are?"

"Ah- well we have reasonable prices- compared to other garages here- though it will be expensive judged against wherever you're from- especially small towns. We charge individual prices every time and depending on the work we'll tell you what you need to pay- or you can buy this membership that we offer- it's a $1000- and every thing under $1000 is covered- no matter what happens to the car- if it's more than that- we give you a 15% discount on the price, on top of any coupons or stuff you have." The man said.

"Oh wow that's nice- thank you so much!"

"By the way- I'm Seth Clearwaters, the part owner of this place."

"Edward Cullen" He froze in his spot.

"Oh…um…nice…to…uh…meet…you…hope…to…uh…see…you…again." He stuttered through his words and didn't look me in the eyes. What was wrong with him?

"The pleasure is mine." I smiled at him, and walked out.

I was about to walk back home when I smelled pancakes- exactly the scent that came when Bella made them- excitedly I walked up to the entrance- _**Hello Heaven- Restaurant & Bakery**_- When I walked in- I got a whiff of breakfast food. I called up Alice.

"Hello" I heard my sister say. I missed her voice.

"Hey Ali"

"Oh Hi Edward! What's up?"

"Nothin' Much… Where are you right now? I'm at this place called Hello Heaven, and it smells AMAZING, plus you wanted to talk so…" My voice trailed off- I missed Alice so much- she and Jasper moved here and I haven't seen her since I left Bella. It hurt me so much to think that I'd hurt her so much when I forced them to stay away. It was selfish of me- but if I couldn't be with Bella- I didn't want anybody to remind me of that.

"Oh Edward that's great. I missed you so-so-so much. We have a lot of catch up on. It's perfect timing too cause' Jazz is out and my models are ready. I've never heard of this place. So just tell me how to get there." I smiled. I could imagine her bubbly face all lit up. I gave her the directions and waited outside. I didn't want to go in there yet. Alice being Alice was there in 5 minutes and I watched her expertly weaves her way through the crowds.

"EDWARD!!!" Alice all but screamed as she ran into my awaiting arms.

"Ali… Lil' Sis I missed you"

"Awww Eddie I missed you too."

"Come on lets go inside"

She nodded and we walked inside together. Alice half hugging me.

"Hello and Welcome to Hello Heaven. My name is Angela and I will be your server this morning. Table for two?" A young, thin, petite woman with warm eyes greeted us.

"Yes." Alice said.

"Eddie have you lost your charm? Why isn't she flirting with you?" Alice whispered, trying to keep quiet- but Angela heard and she bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Here is your table" She gave us the menus and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ali, look there's that man- it's the same one- I- um- saw at- Bella's Place---" I managed to choke out. It was obvious that him and Bella were quite close. The guy was the reason for my mistake.

"Excuse me, Jessica Stanley right?" He asked a nearby waitress.

"Uh…well…yes-s-s, how do you know my name?" She stuttered.

"I'm Adrian Shawns. Bella's um friend" Of course I thought bitterly- he knew Bella. And then I dawned to me- Bella-Bella Swan- the love of my life was here- in this very restaurant.

"Ah- do you want me to call her out- she's cooking."

"No that's alright- has Claire woken up yet?"

"I-" She was cut off- by an adorable little girl.

'Adrian' picked her up and twirled her around.

"Uncwle Adwian"

"Yes my princess"  
"Why are you here?

"Do you not want me here- I could go back…" He trailed off.

"NO- Momma didn't tell me you were coming"

"Would you like to know a secret?" She nodded her head vigorously.

"Your momma doesn't know I'm here." Her grin expanded. "Wanna help me surprise her"

"YES." The pair walked towards the back laughing and smiling.

"Are you ready to order?" I hadn't even noticed Angela come back. I briefly looked over the menu.

"Well I'll have the complete breakfast meal with fruit, pancakes, and a cup of black coffee"

"Alrighty then and you Ma'am?"

"I'll have a bowl of fruit and orange juice." She nodded.

"I'll be right back."

I looked at Alice- feeling thousands of different emotions.

"What- I don't even want to know. So Edward… how's Bella's Earth going?"

"On the contrary side it would look good- but we're suffering lack of employees that are dedicated- and in this economy I'm sure we can find someone- we just can't find those right people. And so many people are trying to limit the traveling- often finding a way to use a computer- or just a cheaper way. We've outrun so many companies- and it's built with one big one- but a lot of names that we've gotten rid of – there are a part of us now- that means we're bigger- it's a good thing but at the same bad- you know?"

"Yeah I understand- I'm glad you're living for _something_"

"I guess… how about you? Fashionatzas At Heart? How's it going for you"

"It's fabulous- the magazine is a hit and people are really loving it. The response was huge and so know we have a few things going on. We've got everything in this huge building- and surprisingly it's all ours. There are 7 floors actually- then Jazz and I live on the 8th, 9th, 10th, and 11th floors. The base has the waiting room, interview room, staff room, and an office some of the employees. The 2nd and 3rd floors are the model's rooms- we only have 20 models at a times so 10 on each floor. The 4th floor is where the website is managed. We also get the calls on that floor, the 5th floor is the magazine editing floor- all the reporters, writers, editors, and everything else included in there is done on that floor. The 6th floor is where the shoots take place- the models, celebs, even interviews. The last floor is mine- I have the meeting room and my office there. So yeah- but you'll have to come to my place to see the actually home"

"Alice that's just- well wow- I'm so proud of you- you've pleased everyone- I envy you for that you know- you can manage to make each person happy and be on cloud nine yourself and be content with yourself. I can't do that."

"You could."

What? I gave her a confused look.

She sighed. "Edward remember the time you used to smile- there was one person- she lit up your eyes and they shined- I've known you all my life and I've never seen you like that- Edward I know you can do this- you're not a depressed, alone, business man type of guy. You're the all rounder- the one with the family- and you know that- Fight for her. If you find out- something different than you thought- then what are you going to do? You wasted two years of your life. Mom and Dad had actually felt hope- that you'd find that one girl. Bella was perfect. Don't deny it, and I understand if _you_ didn't believe that- but then why did you force _us_ to stay away? More importantly, why did you push us away?" Alice had tears in her eyes.

"I was selfish Alice- I didn't want you guys to be with Bella- if I couldn't be with her. I just wish I could go back to all that. Be there for her- listen to her, maybe there is an unexpected twist in the story, and I just messed it all up. As for why'd I push you away? I knew you were mad- I thought you hated be- for what I did"

"Oh Edward" We both smiled.

"Edward why don't you move in with us- I promise neither Jasper or I hate you"

I laughed. "Ali for once in my life I want to be with my family- at the same time find a way to be independent, and I want to find someone." Color drained out of her face.

"Edward what about Bella?"

"What about her- Ali I'm going to give my life- if that's what it takes- to get her back and make her mine. I just can't loose her again. It's not something I'm willing to do."

"Oh-My I thought you were talking about someone else…" I shook my head. Just then Angela came with the food.

"Here you go." She placed our plates in front of us. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call me over, I'm so sorry for the wait- this place is swamped- we've got customers and we have no idea where to put them- you two were the last ones in."

"Guess we're lucky then?" Alice said.

"Guess you are, this place is inexpensive, but has amazing food. And for the record- I don't flirt with men I don't know- in my book that would be cheating on my husband."

Alice blushed. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to be rude- it's just that my brother here- is just that type of guy- so I was quite surprised- I mean married old woman with great grandchildren flirt with him so…"

She laughed. "No that's perfectly fine- I completely understand- it's also one of the reasons people come here. My friends- the owners have quoted 'If she's a bimbo- or if he's a pervert- than our business will go down the drain- the minute you flirt with a customer that is obviously not interested- the minute you are fired'"

"Sounds like tough ones" I commented.

"One is- but the other- well she's a softy."

"That's nice, and it give a nice environment to this place." Alice commented.

"Yes it is, and I love it"

"Thank you- I'll be sure to tell them" With one last smile, Angela went back to the kitchen.

We ate in silence- this placed seemed so homey- it was like we were meant to be here. The place was comforting and we could eat in peace.

That's when I saw her- Bella was coming in all her glory- holding hands with Claire. Bella was wearing just a simple cream sweater with skinny jeans and brown boots she had an apron on- but unlike the other waitresses she wasn't in the uniform- just the apron. My mouth dropped- I wanted to run over there and claim her- but I couldn't- she was with _Adrian._ I noticed Claire had changed clothes- from some pink pajamas to a knit sweater dress and brown skinny leggings with boots- she looked adorable.

"Oh Edward- Bella looks- well amazing." I glared at her.

Bella walked from table to table- Claire now in her arms. It looked as if she would let go. Maybe Claire was having a tantrum- little kids often had those.

I froze when I saw her coming our way- I don't think she knew it was us. _Remember Edward- this was what you wanted- to get her back- to make her yours. _

_**AN: Hi Everyone,**_

_**I'm back. This is the first chapter. Hope you liked it and I met your somewhat expectations. I have a few things to say:**_

_**I don't know how much bigger they'll get. Probably this will be the length. **_

_**Thank you to: **__**EdwardIsMine-AliceIsMyBff**__**, **__**ed0dbfam**__**, **__**tinyminnie**__**,**__** and **__**MYinnerNINJA**__**. **_

_**I need two betas for this story. Beta #1: Gets the story first- checks the spelling and grammar- easier job than Beta #2, which is revising and editing- if you change majorly tell me why and where. So before I publish it I will know and decide… Email me at Twilighterforlife001 gmail. Com DON'T PM ME IF YOU WANT TO BE BETA… ONLY EMAIL- I SEND THE CHAPTERS VIA EMAIL. SO YOU MUST BE WILLING TO GIVE IT TO ME. FIRST COME FIRST SERVE. BUT YOU HAVE TO RESPOND RIGHT AWAY- CAN'T TAKE WEEKS TO DO YOUR JOB.**_

_**4) Check out my Polyvore account for fanfiction: http : / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / profile ? id = 977479 It has multiple outfits that I have not mentioned in the story YET… some will not be and some will be. Now in this story Adrian will be pictured as Zac Efron, and Claire as a toddler whose picture is on there. Here is the direct link http : // www . polyvore . com / cgi / collection ? id = 331421**_

_**5) Please REVIEW… tell me what you think- if it's bad… I'm a big girl I can handle it…lol**_

_**6) PM me with questions :) **_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2.

EPOV

I was still frozen in shock. Considering what I had originally planned… it wasn't good- I mean I want to get her back right? So then why wasn't I doing anything? My eyes wandered over to Claire, she was so cute I wanted to hold her and play with her. What's wrong with you Edward? You hate kids right? I thought to my self, it wasn't that I totally detested kids, just the fact that I didn't have anybody to share that kind of love with. The only one I really wanted to be with was Bella.

Claire had the same bronze hair as mine, I noticed. How was that even possible? My hair was unique- one of a kind… Could she be- could Claire be my daughter? I put that thought behind. Bella would've told me if that were the case. But Edward you didn't answer her call remember? No girl wants to seem desperate, especially with her hormones running crazy. Shit.

* * *

BPOV

I carried Claire to every table as I greeted and asked how they were doing. Claire just wouldn't let go. Something had to be wrong- or right. Either way, I didn't like seeing my baby girl in any sort of pain.

I walked up to the next table. I bit my lip- it was Edward and Alice. Panic shot through me. It was too late to go back- but maybe- NO. I could do this.

I just had to make sure I was professional and not let any of my emotions leak through.

"Is everything alright?" I asked them. With my usual customers- my conversations were long- but otherwise- I kept it short and polite.

"BELLA!!!" Alice screamed. The whole restaurant turned to look at us. She hugged me tightly and jumped up and down. "Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD, what are you doing here?"

I laughed. "Alice for one, calm down." I looked down at Claire- she looked freaked out and at the verge of tears. "You're scaring my daughter." Alice's mouth hung open. I tried not to laugh. "Two, I part own this place so naturally I'd be here right?"

"You own this place?"

"Yeah- wait why are you here?"

"Well I've been living here for a year and half- I own 'Fashionatzas At Heart'- maybe you've heard of it… And Edward found this place this morning and called me up- he just moved here." Alice bit her lip. Dang! That meant both of them were here to stay.

I knew I wasn't the greatest of fashion experts, but I had been to the place…

"As a matter of fact I do- Leah adores shopping- she's always taking us with."

"Oh- is that why you're dressed so fashionably. Which by the way I totally approve of", I laughed again.

"Yes and No. Leah's fashion skills have rubbed off of me after living with her for so long. I do shop for myself- but Leah's always with me." Alice's face fell.

"Oh, why don't you come with us back to my place?" I froze. "Please Bella?"

"Alice I'm not so sure about that… you know how I…"

"Please we can have dinner out. I'm sure you can miss one day out and bring Leah and…"

"Alice I have a huge family here- I have Leah and Seth- they're my step-siblings, Jacob- Leah's husband and one of my "brothers", and their twins, Emily and Joseph. On top of that I have Claire- that would be too much."

Alice was about to say something when Claire's head snapped up. She'd been lying on my chest this whole time, quietly.

"Momma Uncwle Adwian is here."

"Baby what are you talking about?"

"Uncwle Adwian upstaiw, in my wom."

I laughed. That sounded just like him.

"Hold on Alice- I'll be right back."

I walked towards the stairs with Claire quick on my heels. I shook my head in disbelief- she was incredible- there were times she couldn't walk- simply because she didn't WANT to- but when she did she was so graceful- just like her father- who was sitting right here and I hadn't said one word to him. I was proud- they didn't need to know my feelings- and how badly I was hurt when they left- how much it scarred me for life. The pain I felt when I missed them.

"Adrian!!!" I screamed. He was closing up my condo. Adrian's head whipped around. He grinned. I jumped into him arms and he twirled me around.

"Surprise" He said. I giggled.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too sweetheart. What happened? Why do you look so sad hon?"

"You'll never guess who I just met." He shrugged. "Edward and Alice Cullen. They invited us all to dinner. I don't know what to do. Should I tell him, trust them, say yes…"

"Whoa, sis calm down, I'll come downstairs with you and we can ask Leah and Jacob if they want to come." He grabbed my hand, picked up Claire, and we walked downstairs.

* * *

EPOV

I kept on eating even after Bella left to see Adrian.

"Edward are you all right?"

"I'm fine Ali- I'm just thinking about stuff." She nodded and finished off her fruit as I finished the last of my pancakes.

I had just finished my breakfast when I saw Her. Bella was descending the stairs- her hand tightly clamped in His and he was carrying Claire. Everything was happening in slow motion but when Angela came to our table to get our plates and what not- I snapped back to reality. The same jealous feeling I had two years ago, it all came back to me. I wanted to kill that guy- but oddly enough I couldn't. It was as if he meant so much to Bella- that I didn't have the heart to.

When they finally got to our table- Bella looked scared? I wonder why? Adrian also noticed and bent down to whisper in her ear. Bella smiled her eyes shining as she looked at him. My fists curled into balls- I used to be the guy that could to that to her.

"Adrian this is Alice and Edward- Alice, Edward this is Adrian"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you two- I've heard of so many adventures Bella has shared with all of you guys- god you kept Bella so busy." Adrian said, and then winked at her. She smacked the back of his head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter- I don't want my daughter hearing things like that." She scolded him. He snorted.

"Sweetheart she probably didn't even understand what that meant. It's a private joke and I'm surprised you even remembered that. It was what? Two years ago. Anyways she has Jacob Black as her uncle" She glared at him.

"I don't care- and what are you-" Bella was cut off by a pretty woman. She glared at the two of them.

"Bella Marie and Adrian Something you two better not be fighting about what I think you're fighting about." She was mad- it was obvious. Bella and Adrian grinned. Claire looked up she'd been playing with Adrian's hair all the time. The resentfulness toward Adrian began to grow.

"Hi Aunt Leah"

"Hey baby girl" Leah gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Hey Lee Lee long time no see… by the way my middle name is Charlie." Bella, Adrian, and Leah froze at that. They looked at each other in panic.

"Grandpa Charlie" Claire said.

"Mhm exactly honey just like him…" Bella let her voice trail off.

"Anyways I'm sorry for that why don't you two come upstairs." Adrian said. Bella was still frozen and I could see the tears well up in her eyes. She tried to compose her self.

"Sorry guys- Adrian and I are always like that. Come on up!" Bella's voice was rough and thick.

"We'd love to." I spoke up. That was the first time I'd said anything today in front of Bella. She froze again.

"Perfect then lets go." We followed them upstairs. Adrian practically dragged Bella along with him.

"You have an amazing place Bella," I told her. Not really knowing if Adrian lived here too.

"Yeah Bells- It so stylish."

"Thank you" she said softly.

"Oh yeah Bells where can I put my bags?" So he didn't live here. He was just visiting.

"Adrian I thought you were staying with your girlfriend…" He sighed. He also had a girlfriend.

"Vanessa and I aren't together anymore." Bella spun around. Dang-it Adrian was single and living with Bella- that was all bad news for me.

"Oh Adrian what happened?" Bella wants them together- that means she doesn't think of him like that.

"She didn't trust me- She said I was lying to her when she asked about you. She said that sort of stuff only happened in movies." WHAT? They broke up because of BELLA. Thoughts swam around my head.

Bella froze. "But- UGH this is entirely my fault" Why was she always blaming herself?

"No it's not Bella, look can we talk about this later" It was obviously a sensitive topic.

"Fine" She huffed. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom."

"Thanks" He grinned before disappearing into the house.

"Sorry about that- Adrian and Vanessa are the cutest pair ever- though Vanessa is a bit- bitchy"

"Then why is he with her?" Bella shrugged.

"Honestly I don't know- I just hate the fact that I'm the reason they broke up. What if-", Adrian snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bringing her to him he said. "You and your what-ifs, life's filled with them- if you don't take chances you'll never get anywhere." Bella rolled her eyes but turned around and hugged him really tight. She whispered something to him and he grinned. She was still in arms when she and Alice started talking- I didn't make out what they were talking about- I couldn't get over the fact that Adrian had his arms all over Bella and they didn't appear, as they were together- but Bella never resisted him. It was as if naturally they fit together- just the way we did. In fact even if Adrian hadn't shown up we wouldn't have gotten farther- I would've proposed- but Bella had all doubts about me- she didn't think that she was good enough for me. When Tanya came- she broke us apart until there was nothing left. Bella rarely talked to me- a few calls and texts a day, but we didn't get together often- she was always busy. Come to think of it- maybe it was because of Adrian. What if he'd convinced her that he was better for her? Adrian and Bella stared at each other. They were talking through their eyes. We used to do that- be able to understand one another without any words spoken. Bella looked around- her eyes landing on Claire- who was playing with her toys. Adrian's eyes followed and they both smiled.

"Fine we'll come- BUT we have a big family so it'll only be fair if we paid." Adrian said. They were talking about dinner tonight. There was this extremely formal restaurant near-by and Alice wanted Bella and the family to come over with us. Alice glared at him.

"Absolutely not! How many do you have?"

"Well there's me, Bella, and Claire, Leah, Jacob, and the twins, Seth and Abby. So nine. How about you?"

"We have me and Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and the triplets- who are too young to eat. So seven. You only have two more, Kiddy meals are only fifty dollars there." Adrian rolled his eyes. "Fine we'll split it." He concluded.

"Split what?" A russet skinned guy asked as he came in. He grinned when he saw Adrian. "Welcome back man- never thought we'd see you again- especially after the new girl."

"Come on- Bella's my only girl- plus- I didn't know she was a slut when I met her- she actually acted civil- but then later…" Bella hit the back of his head. Then she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up- and don't talk that way- Claire can hear you" That was all she said. Was she truly asking him just to stop because of Claire? Claire wasn't even listening.

"Bella, Claire isn't even listening…" I told her.

"No- she just appears that way- every kid is listening no matter where he or she is. My kids maybe in the other room- but they know exactly what my wife and I are talking about- there are no secrets- we have to wait for them to sleep. By the way I'm Jacob Black." The man introduced himself and stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you I'm Edward Cullen and this is my sister Alice." We shook hands and then Jacob and Alice did. "Hey don't you own that garage…" I could've sworn that's what it said inside the place- and Seth and Jacob looked alike too.

"Yes I do- I assume you went there before coming into the restaurant." I nodded. I hoped he wasn't going to pressure something- on me my car rarely broke down and Rosalie loved working on it. "That's cool- I love Bella and Leah's cooking." I was surprised- it was as if the fact that I could be a customer didn't even matter to him- he cared more about Bella and Leah- I was hoping Leah was his wife.

"Yeah the food was really good." I smiled. It felt like Jake was going to be an easy friend. So was Adrian- he looked so nice- it was hard to resent him.

"Bella can I see your closet?" Alice asked. She was jumping up and down looking really excited. Bella grinned, and Adrian started laughing.

"Sure Ali- I was waiting for you to ask me that- how about tonight we can get together for a sleepover at my place." Alice shrieked and hugged her. Both girls' eyes were shining. I loved seeing my sister happy again. Alice hadn't been herself for such a long time it was nice to see that change.

"That's a great idea- plus, I have to go- Jazzy will be waiting for us. Come on Edward- I need to finish off my work so then I can pick the perfect outfit for everyone." Alice squealed again and hugged Bella. I did the same. I missed the way Bella fit perfectly into my arms.

"I missed you Bells," I whispered into her ear- before pulling away- not seeing her reaction-and letting Alice pull me out.

I was determined to get Bella back- no matter how much of a fight Adrian was. Bella and I were meant to be together, and I won't let our love loose because of a stupid mistake I made years ago.

_**AN: Hey guys,**_

_**Thank you to Esha-Loves-You for being beta 1 and ed0dbfam for being beta 2.**_

_**So Adrian is Bella's brother. Major drama coming up at the restaurant- lots of new and old faces, and many secrets will be revealed. You guys know almost everything now- well sort of- you'll know the whole story soon. **_

_**This WILL be a happy story- lots of father-daughter time, family outings, but there will be tons of drama. I'm making a website for all this stuff- it's not ready yet but yeah.**_

_**I know this isn't that good but please review to tell me what you think :) **_

_**Twilighterforlife**_

_**BN 1: **__**Heyyyyy everyone! This is Esha! Beta 1 I think? Or was I beta 2? Anyway... what's up? Twilighterforlife is one of the best authors out there. (Don't listen to her say she isn't because she is :]) So love the chapter. Wonder what's going to happen. Don't you!?!? ;D Okie, gotta go... Have to keep it short so byeee! Don't forget! REVIEW! :D -Esha3**_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the plot and Hope, Ashley, Adrian, and Claire

Chapter 3.

EPOV

I went to pick up Bella and the rest. Rosalie, Emmett and the triplets were already there. Alice and Jasper would be coming after Jasper came home and Mom and Dad were on their way. My phone rang then and I groaned. All I wanted to do was think about Bella- not get caught up in some conversation with any airline company head.

"Hello?" I asked through the phone.

"Yeah is this Edward?" My angel's voice rang through my ears. A grin appeared on my face. I was glad I picked up the phone.

"Mhm- did you need something? Because I'm like 2 minutes away from your house- I'd rather talk to you in person watching your beautiful face." I could almost feel her blush through the phone.

"This isn't long… I promise- but is it alright if we have another person join us?"

"Sure Bells. I'll see you in a few." I said reluctantly.

"Bye." I frowned. What if this person was her date? That wouldn't help at all. I'm pretty sure Adrian and Bella are together. But they could also be friends. But I pushed all those feelings aside as I saw we'd arrived at Bella's. The restaurant looked over packed and the workers were buzzing around in a hurry. I took the side staircase that led me to Bella's. Since Bella and Leah were sisters it rang in both their houses and the system worked out perfectly. Claire ran out to open the door. She was wearing a cute dress with cream pumps. She looked absolutely adorable.

"Hi Edward, momma asked me to open the door. Come on in." I grinned. If it weren't for her small frame I'd think she was 7 or 8 years old. I honestly didn't expect her to be so polite, but then again she was Bella's daughter. She couldn't always even pronounce all her words right but she was still had such good manners. She was wearing a dress and pumps. It was a formal restaurant- one of the best in town and I knew all the girls were dressed nicely and all us guys were expected to wear suits.

Bella walked down the hall- She was smiling and I could have sworn I saw I twinkle in her eyes when she saw me, but I knew that wasn't possible, she was with someone and she probably hated me. I went towards her and took a good look at her- she looked really beautiful. She was wearing a cream tube dress it wasn't long instead went right above her knee. There was belt that complimented her curves, and she was wearing high heels. It was obvious that I was checking her out, and it did not go unnoticed- because her face turned scarlet red. I grinned knowing I had made her face that. I didn't think I could do that after I'd hurt her so much.

"Hey Edward" Bella said quietly.

"Hi, Bella you look beautiful. Are you guys almost ready?"

"Thank you- and yes- we're just waiting for Hope- Adrian's date, to arrive." I did that happy dance inside. If Hope was Adrian's date that meant him and Bella weren't together and that also meant that Bella was most likely single and that she wasn't bringing anyone tonight.

Claire had disappeared inside and she came back with Adrian, Jacob, Leah, and their kids. They all smirked at us, and I could feel Adrian's sharp gaze at my back.

Just then the doorbell rang and Adrian rushed to go and open it. Both Leah and Bella started laughing and Jacob just shook his head. As Adrian walked in with Hope- Seth and Ashley came in too. We quickly introduced each other before leaving. Apparently Bella's family didn't hate me that much because they made Bella ride with me- Alone.

I opened the door for her. She smiled and slid in. Rushing to the other side I tried to keep my nerves down.

"Always the gentleman I see," Bella teased me.

"Only for you, sweetheart," We both laughed- that was an exchange we often had when we were dating.

"Bella, can we please talk? There are things we both need to tell each other." Bella sucked in a deep breath.

"Yeah I agree- do you want to go first or…" Her voice trailed off.

"I can if you'd like," Bella nodded in approval so I continued. "It was hard for me once Tanya came back- I wanted to be with you but I don't really know what happened. I was going to propose. I had the ring and everything…. But our timings just never got together. I mean for a whole month we barely spent any time with each other- I was pretty sure you'd found someone else. I don't know what happened to us, and I still regret it and will do so for the rest of my life. I drove to your house that day. And I saw you with Adrian and I suddenly thought all my worst thoughts and that all the gossip was true- so I did the first thing that came to my mind- I fled from the relationship, and left to Europe. I traveled the whole world and started "Bella's Earth", my work became my whole world- I didn't see my family often and went on tons of trips out of country. After a while though- I began to realize that I couldn't live without you- it didn't matter if I had to see you with someone else- I'd fight for you. And I also saw how much pain I'd put my family through because of my selfishness. I used the excuse that I needed a home base- and since my family had moved to New York- I decided to start here. It was all working out slowly, I was pretty sure you wouldn't have left the country and lucky me, you were in the first place I looked." Bella just stared at me.

"Oh my god Edward- you- you really don't know anything. First of all, that month I found out that I had a brother- Adrian- my mom couldn't deal with two kids- so she gave one to her sister. My Aunt Maria- Aunt Maria and Uncle Caleb were thrilled to take Adrian- Renee hadn't told them that Adrian was her son- she told them that he was just a kid that she'd met at the hospital. They took him in and then she slowly stopped talking to them- and soon enough she had broken all sorts of contact with her family. They didn't know much about Charlie either, but one day they were looking at Adrian's birth certificate and suddenly they realized the truth. Aunt Maria and Uncle Caleb took the first flight to Forks. The same day Tanya arrived. I was so caught up in them- I forgot about everything else. But I was soon brought back to reality when I saw your note. I then realized I was pregnant with your child and I wanted you to know- and be a part of her life but you didn't answer. Dad and I left Forks for a new beginning after Claire was born. Dad met Sue and we then had a huge family. Leah and I got really close- I knew nothing about kids**.** I was slowly learning and she being a mother of two- knew a lot. Jacob and Leah taught me everything and soon I was a natural."

We were both quiet for a while. I was a father. Adrian was her brother. Everything clicked and pieces began to form together.

"This is entirely my fault" I managed to whisper out. If it weren't for me- we'd be a perfect and happy family. I couldn't drive so I pulled to the side of the road and let the tears flow freely.

* * *

BPOV

I watched as Edward broke down. It was a lot for him to take and even though it may seem like I had it the hard way- it was really Edward. I had managed to move on some how. But Edward hadn't. It wasn't just his fault- it was mine too. We had both made mistakes that we now regretted. I knew that I couldn't hold a grudge on this against him. I couldn't live without him, and no matter how hard I fought against myself and I wouldn't win. Even Adrian knew that- and he hated Edward with a passion after seeing how I was during my pregnancy.

"Edward, shh baby calm down. It's alright- nobody's blaming you. It was my fault too." I soothed Edward. His head was buried in the crook of my neck, and my arms were around him. He slowly calmed down.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Edward none of this is your fault. It was our mistakes- we both had equal part in this. But that doesn't mean that we can't try again. I mean I understand if you'll hate me- but- but that doesn't mean that we can't try," I rambled on. Edward froze. He didn't say anything for a while. What did that mean? I thought that he was looking for me and… I let my mind ramble off. I didn't notice a tear had escaped my eyes until Edward wiped it away.

"Bella" His voice was pained. He looked like he'd seen a ghost his face was all pale. "Don't cry sweetheart. I love you. I'm sorry. I never in a million years imagined you to- to still love me" He paused to look at my face. I buried my head in his chest before silently telling him to go on. "After everything I did it was mainly my fault. Tanya had completely manipulated me into thinking _**you **_were the bad guy- and after everything we've been through I should've-" I cut him off by attaching my lips to his. He quickly caught on and wrapped his arms around me- bringing me even closer. I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling on them every now and then. Eventually though we had to break away from each other for air.

He grinned and started driving again- but this time my fingers were laced together with his and we both have big goofy grins plastered over our faces. Instead of what had been an awkward silence we'd fallen into a comfortable silence.

I was so busy I hadn't even noticed we'd gotten to the restaurant and there was a man waiting for the keys. Edward opened the door to my side and I slipped out. He wrapped his arm around my waist- bringing my closer to him in what would be a really protective way. I tried not to laugh- Edward hated when men looked at me. He quoted that they 'look at you like a piece of meat and with zero amount of respect'.

"Make sure you take care of my car- if there is even a scratch I wont think twice before suing you" Edward's voice was menacing and he was glaring at the man- who just weakly nodded- unable to speak- probably terrified of what Edward could do. When Edward looked at me though- his eyes softened. "Lets go sweetheart"

We entered the restaurant only to see Emmett was glaring at the host and the rest of the Cullen's didn't look happy either. Edward went to see what happened- giving me a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back love." He whispered in my ear.

I caught Leah's eyes- who raised her eyebrows as to say- what is going on? I ignored her, and Claire ran into my arms. "MOMMA" She buried her little head in the crook of my neck and rubbed her nose. "I missed you"

"I missed you too baby girl." I grinned "Are you hungry?" She nodded and then went to Leah so she could be by Emily and Joey. Esme and Rosalie- Rosalie pulling Emmett along with her in an attempt to calm him down- came to me.

"Oh Bella- I've missed you so much. I never thought I'd ever loose you-you're my daughter." Esme was sobbing. She looked hesitant- like I wouldn't want her or something. I grinned and ran into her awaiting into my arms. "I missed you too Esme."

We broke away and Rosalie engulfed me in a hug. "Bella" She squealed. "Wow Rose, you don't sound like Alice at all…" We both grinned. Before she could reply- Emmett had me in a big hug. He squeezed me really tight. "I finally got my lil' sis back" I smiled at him. Jasper joined the reunion and gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Carlisle came back and gave me a hug and he winked at me- obviously noticing the exchange between Edward and I, because he threw a pointed look towards Edward. Then, as if acting like nothing happened he walked back to Esme, wrapping his arm lazily around her waist. I looked at everyone. All the guys were wearing suits either gray or black. Rosalie was wearing a one-shoulder wrap dress with a gold bottom that curved around her hips. I looked at Alice and grinned- she was wearing a hot pink sparkly dress. It suited her personality.

Ashley's dress surprised me- well her whole attire did. She wore a gold sparkly dress and everything she was wearing was shiny. It attracted a lot of attention. Leah looked really beautiful- she was wearing a purple tube dress that we'd bought together. It had a bow on top. Esme was a wearing a mini black dress and white tights. She honestly didn't look like a mother of 3. Hope was wearing a simple one-shoulder cream dress that had flowers- we were all wearing heels that matched our dresses and the girls were wearing pumps. Hope was wearing a simple dress that went to her knees. It was red and she had on black flats.

Edward was arguing with the man with the reservation book- he looked furious so I went by him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pressed my lips on his neck- his body instantly calmed down but he was still mad.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked him- looking innocently at both Edward and the man- who was the manager. Carlos (Well that's what the name tag said) gulped as he visibly checked me out. I grew uncomfortable at his stare and Edward brought me closer when he sensed this.

"Well _Carlos _here seems to have messed up the reservation- and we can't get a table for another half-an hour" Edward said this while glaring at the man. Carlos looked really scared and I tried to hide my smile.

"Sweetheart it's alright- we'll just wait. Come on" I pulled Edward away from there- I wasn't really watching where I was going and I bumped into someone. I looked up to see whom it was and I could feel tears threatening to fall.

_**

* * *

An: Hey people… anyways sorry for the long time no update :(… I've been really busy with the teachers wanting to end everything before winter break- so now I can update often. Anyways please review this chapter… last chapter got like 2 reviews ***__**tear**__***… and tell me who you think it is in a review. So yea!!! **_

_**Also I want you to know that Bella and Edward are together now- I know it's not 'official' but it will be soon and don't worry.**_

_**Also here's my website: **__**http://www(dot)twilighterforlife(dot)co(dot)nr/**_

_**If you have questions. Wanna know more. See extra stuff. GO ON THERE. Because I update that often. And the outfits are on there- I deleted my Polyvore account so don't go there. I don't have Hope's stuff on there yet- sorry.**_

_**I want the chapters to get longer- they are around 2000 words right now- in your review tell me what length you think would be better 3000, 3500, 4000, or 5000. 4000 or 5000 would be a lot harder for me.**_

_**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**_

_**Wow, okay then. Hai, it's Esha. And just wanted to say HELLO WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO READ: A LOVE FOREVER! Love this chapter. And just so you know, I too am wondering whom Bella bumps into. I don't know yet either, so I guess I'll have to wait for the next chapter. By the way, I hope that everyone has had a chance to visit Twilighter's website! :D it's amazing and I love how she created it. If only, I could do that... Thing is, I fail. I really fail at stuff, I made a tumblr and have no idea what to do... When you see Twilighter's website you'll be like "OMG! THIS IS SO COOL AND AMAZING!" xD. Twilighter didn't tell me to say that... in case anyone was wondering *cough cough* person right there reading this *cough cough*. x] I think that this might be getting a little long so, I'll just say byeeee! Can't wait til the next chapter!--- Esha33**_

_**hey, Famke here… I just want to thank twilighterforlife for making me the 2**__**nd**__** beta to her fanfic. I really enjoy doing this for you!! **_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Renee's POV

We drove to the restaurant. Phil and I were visiting Victoria and James. Victoria was Phil's daughter. In all honestly she was a brat. She was spoiled and had no future planned in front for her. James was the typical businessman. They'd been married for 5 years now and I know they've cheated on each other more times than I can count.

I missed Bella. I knew that what I did was wrong, and she was pregnant and she needed her parents the most. I didn't even know if the father of the love child was in her life. If he was in her life- then or now- than she wouldn't have had much problem- but I as the mother had abandoned her and I'd never forget that. I didn't want Bella sucked into the messed up like I'd made for myself at that time. The drugs, smoking, cheating on the man I loved- I had ruined my life- if it weren't for Phil I'd be dead right now so I knew I owed my life him. He knew everything from the beginning. Bella and her brother and the reason I gave him to my sister.

"Dad when are you leaving?" Victoria asked Phil bluntly. She hated when we visited- that or she just hated me.

"Next week. Though we're moving into a hotel tonight, and we probably won't see you a lot from tonight- sorry sweetie." Phil didn't sound sorry because He wasn't. I knew everything but still kept up the stupid façade in front of his mindless daughter.

"Oh so soon, you should stay longer" Victoria said in a bored voice. She was looking at her phone- the conversations we had were always the same it was all a show.

We hurried into the restaurant. Smack! I ran into a girl.

I looked up- ready to yell at her- only to see it was Bella- my baby girl. She looked scared; I could see tears escape the side of her eyes.

"Renee" Her voice was a whisper. "We have to wait an hour," James said. I spun around to see an angry James. Victoria rolled her eyes at him. I motioned to Phil. Who nodded as if to say 'Handle it the way you think you should'.

"Bella- moves out of my way." She nodded and they went to her family. It was huge. A little girl ran into Bella's arms. She wiped Bella's face then buried her head in Bella's neck. Bella said something and she looked at Edward who was standing right next to Bella. Bella kissed her forehead and Edward's lips before walking over to the other girls. Edward walked back to Carlisle, his brothers, and some other guys I didn't know. I noticed all the men had the kids in their arms and Claire was in the arms of a young guy- he looked around Bella's age and obviously was really close to Bella's daughter. I smirked. The girls obviously had the upper hand in their relationships.

"Sue" Bella screamed. There they were- Charlie and this other person. They had their arms wrapped around each other. Even though I wasn't in love with Charlie- I still loved him and it still hurt me to see him with another women- since the reason I did get a divorce was for him. Phil came up behind me.

"Sweetheart why did you do that?" He asked.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know," I whispered.

I sighed looking at Bella's happy family. They were all laughing and smiling.

"Renee, honey, she deserves to know that truth- if she finds out from someone else then…" I understood. If she found out the truth from anybody else I will never get a chance with my daughter. I wanted to get to know my son too- but I never got that chance. If only…if only things were different then my life would be so different.

Charlie looked at me- he glared at me. Oh no. The lady next to her tried to stop her- but he ignored her.

"Who do YOU think you are" he stormed up at me- absolutely furious.

"I… I'm sorry… look I had my reasons ok? You don't know them."

"Really? So there was a reason you gave up our SON to YOUR sister WITHOUT my permission. Couldn't you have at least told me? But no… I found out from YOUR sister once she found out- because even she didn't know anything- so there was nobody to blame besides you. On top of that- you had the nerve to kick Bella out of your life. I couldn't believe when she told me- she was so broken." I sighed. Of course he was mad- but he didn't know the full story but he needed to know.

"Listen Charlie- Yes THAT did happen- and I'm sorry for that. But it's not all my fault- I want to tell you the full story- with our son and Bella." He sighed.

"Fine Renee- but this is the last chance you'll get- I know that Bella misses you every single day. And she live without you because you are her mother BUT after that- if she wants you out of her life- you have to promise me that you will NEVER come back." I nodded silently. "Ok so we're going to be at Bella's house. Be there are soon as you see us leave alright?" He gave me the address before going back to his family.

I looked at Phil. He was smiling. "Renee this is the one chance you'll get to get your life back together- after this- you'll have no choice but to stay out of Bella's life- and maybe even your son's. I have a feeling both Bella and Charlie have got to know your son quite well." I nodded. He smiled at kissed my lips quickly. Bella's family had the big party room in the front of the restaurant. They had the secluded area and the best service. A while after the Cullens Party go settled we were called stating our table was ready. After the encounter with Charlie- I was too nervous to eat.

Phil fed me a little because he said I needed something in my system. Finally about an hour and a half later the Cullens got up to leave. Phil nodded at me and we got up to leave.

"Victoria it was nice to see you again sweetie- but we'll be leaving now" With a final nod we left the restaurant. Phil called for a taxi and gave him the address Charlie gave to me. We pulled in front of the restaurant called Hello Heaven- I sighed- Charlie better not have given us the wrong address…

"Ah- Hello Heaven- amazing restaurant. Have fun!" the driver said after getting the fee for the ride.

We walked into the restaurant hand-in-hand. The lady that was with Charlie was there talking to an old lady. They both spun around when they saw us come in. She smiled warmly at us.

"Hey guy- welcome- come on in- Bella's house is upstairs." We nodded.

"Alright- Sue- it was nice seeing you again. Bella and Leah love having you over" I cringed.

"Thank you Clara- I love coming here too- but with Charlie's job having an unpredicted schedule it's hard coming up here- so we ask the girl come but they're always busy, their excuse last time was because grandma needs us- I yelled at them for making up imaginary people at such an age" They both laughed.

"Yeah I love coming here- after Ethan died- I didn't know what to do with my life- but these girls have made my life again- they wont even let me pay for any of the food and after a while they started called me grandma- bless those girls" Sue smiled.

"Yes I know what you mean- when my husband Harry died- I honestly didn't know what to do- but when I met Charlie- I finally got a hang of myself and Bella is the best daughter any mother could ever ask for" Clara smiled at her and gave a tight hug to Sue before limping out the door. "I'm sorry about that." Sue told us- not really sounding that sorry.

"No that's fine" Phil told her. We walked up the stairs. The door was open and I could hear sounds of laughter coming from inside. We entered to see Bella chasing a guy around. Everybody was laughing at them.

"GIVE IT BACK ADRIAN" Bella screeched at him.

"NO WAY SIS" I froze. Adrian was my other child. My son.

"Enough guys- Renee is here and anyways you guys are acting like you're 5. Adrian give your sister back her cell phone and Bella no more making fun of Adrian and Hope" Charlie scolded them. They both looked down but neither looked at all ashamed of themselves. "So what's your story?" Charlie asked me- I sighed.

"Well I'll start from the beginning- the part you already know Charlie." He nodded "Charlie and I were forced to get married. Our fathers wanted an heir to carry on the family name- they wanted a boy- after he'd be born we knew we'd have nothing to do with him. When we got married our relationship was constant work for both of us. But I finally got pregnant. It was chaos in the family. Both had their requirements and so they made deals left and right. Our families were loaded- but I knew that no matter where the kid was kept- it was no place to raise a child. I desperately prayed for a girl- because neither the Josline nor the Swan family wanted one- that way she'd be safe. Our mothers somewhat understood. Emma and Madison loved us- or at least that's what they said. Charlie was an only child of Emma's- she loved him more than anything else in the world. And both women wanted to stop the same tradition that had been going on for years.

My mother had two daughters- a supposedly disgrace to their family- so I- being the older one- got trapped- Madison made sure to do anything to make sure my sister- Maria was always safe. Madison always preferred her over me anyways. Emma and my mother then left their husbands- cutting off all contact with them. Christopher- Charlie's father broke the deal off. He loved his wife and Emma loved him- but she died in a car crash that night and Christopher killed himself when he found out.

So when Madison and I realized that they had twins- a boy and a girl- we panicked. Charlie was never informed of the second child and I gave the child to her sister- Maria. It wasn't my decision- I hated the thought of loosing my child- but her Madison knew that my life was already ruined and she never cared about me enough anyways. So Madison cleverly convinced me to give my son to Maria. I was broken and had trusted my mother- who wouldn't? Maria was young and had no clue of our parent's evil plans. She was all confused but she loved kids and she and Caleb could never have that- so she trusted me as I being her sister and took my word for it. I cut contact with them once I realized what her mother did. I even left Charlie- because it was partially my fault- and no matter how much I love Phil- I still love Charlie- and that will never change. My father- Daniel- was quick to realize his mistakes- he tried to convince me to take him back- but it was too late- I had already fallen into my mother's trap. Bella was then a year old and Charlie and I knew that we could no longer be together- living in Chicago their whole lives we moved our separate ways- Charlie taking Bella because he wasn't sure what was going on with me- all he knew was that he needed to get away from me- as soon as he could.

A year before Bella called me stating she was pregnant I lost myself- I missed my son, my relationship with Bella wasn't ever that too strong- sure we somewhat trusted each other- but never like I'd wanted it- but most of all I missed Charlie- I missed being with him- our relationship- everything I had then. Phil was constantly busy- we never had anytime together. I started taking drugs from a local supplier, I spent a lot of time at a bar close-by getting drunk and wasted before leaving with a guy- it became a routine. When Bella called though- I was snapped back into reality- I realized what had happened. I was angry- but not at her- she deserved better than a mother that couldn't take care of herself- let alone her. So I cut contact with her- I knew it was wrong- deep down- and I know drugs do that to you- but I will never forget that period of my life. When Phil found out he took me to rehab. I slowly became my normal self again- finding who I was. I wanted to go find Bella too- but I resisted that urge. So I busied myself as Phil's wife- going to his games- managing everything. I was content… for now." I took a deep breath when I finished.

Looking around made tears sting I my eyes, Charlie was frozen and Sue was comforting him. Esme was crying and her head was buried in Carlisle's neck. I noticed none of the kids were there- they were probably asleep- it was quite late. Rosalie and Alice were also crying while Jasper and Emmett tried to calm them. I reluctantly looked a Bella. She looked torn and sad. Her eyes were red and she was sobbing into Edward's shirt. Her words were muffled so I couldn't understand what she was mumbling to Edward. Adrian was also frozen- at that moment I saw just how much he looked like his father- and I was a devil for separating them- they didn't deserve anything.

I noticed that two of the girls weren't with us.

"Um… I think we should get going" Carlisle said. He gave me a warm smile and Esme gave me a weak smile- I couldn't tell whose side she was on- mine or against me. She hugged Bella tightly. "Shh sweetie don't cry. It'll be all right; we're all there for you. And we'll never ever leave you alone again. I love you" Esme said soothingly.

"I love you too," Bella sobbed out. Esme gave a desperate look to Carlisle- one that I would know all to well. She was torn- she couldn't see Bella like this- but at the same time she couldn't leave Bella. Bella was her daughter- and as much as I hated to say this- she'd taken my place in Bella's life. Carlisle too hugged Bella and then whispered something to Edward- who nodded before wrapping his arms around Bella again. Alice jumped up.

"Sorry Bella we've got to leave too- I have a meeting tomorrow and Jazz has got work… but since it's Friday we're going to have a girls night out. There's nothing chocolate, ice cream, romantic sappy movies, gossip and girlfriends can't fix" Alice told her. Bella nodded and gave both her and jasper a hug. All four of them left. Rosalie and Emmett were quick to follow them out since they too had a long day ahead of them.

Jacob and Leah hugged Bella and out they left to their place next door. The only ones left were Phil, Edward, Bella, Adrian, Charlie, Sue, and I. It was quite awkward but then Sue left stating she needed to talk to Leah about something, Phil's phone rang, and Edward went to check on Claire. Sighing I looked at them, tears welled up in my eyes- I was letting my guard down and I knew that was wrong- but I forgot all that. Charlie took me into his arms- soothing me. 10 minutes later I finally calmed down. I looked into Charlie's eyes. I was wrong- I was still in love with Charlie- and now I didn't know how to get him back. More importantly- could I get him back? Should I put him through all this?

**

* * *

AN: Hello my amazing readers. How was this chapter? Hit? Miss? So check out my website http://www(dot)twilighterforlife(dot)co(dot)nr/**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I NEED MORE REVIEWS TO CONTINUE THIS STORY…**

**THIS CHAPTER IS UNEDITED BY MY BETAS BECAUSE THE ORIGINAL WAS REWRITTEN AND I WANTED TO GET IT OUT SOON.**

**HOPE EVERYONE HAD AN AMAZING CHRISTMAS, HANUKAH, KAWANSA, OR ANY OTHER HOLIDAY THEY CELBRATE. HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE- 2010 BABY!**

**QUESTIONS THAT YOU SHOULD/COULD ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEW:**

**1)WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? **

**2)WHAT CHANGES AND/OR IMPROVEMENTS CAN BE MADE?**

**3) DID YOU LIKE MY STORY ABOUT RENEE AND THE MAJOR TWIST?**

**4)WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR ANSWERS TO RENEE'S PROBLEM'S WOULD BE? **

**5)SUGGESTIONS? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN?**

**SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER ALL THOSE QUESTIONS… IT'S A SUGGESTION SOMETHING I LIKE TO KNOW- I PERSONALLY READ AND REPLY TO EVERY SIGNED REVIEW ;) PM ME OR EMAIL ME… I GOT A TWITTER AND A YOUTUBE… THEY'LL BE UP ON MY PROFILE LATER ;) **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Charlie's POV

After Renee's story- I didn't know what to think. When I took her into my arms- I felt that protective feeling towards her, I wanted to be there for her. I was so sure… sure that I'd moved on- I must admit, I always loved Renee, I never told her- but that wasn't the point. Sue was 'sick' again today. She stayed home from work every few months now- it was ridiculous- every single month at a random time she's get sick and stay home for days. She was also distant at that time and it was no longer a happy atmosphere at home anymore. Our relationship was strained and we always fought. By the end of the fight- I forgot what it was even about.

I walked up the steps to our house. I must say I would have chosen a house a lot… different. Something smaller and cozier a home not a just a house- but Sue liked extravagant things- that was just her personality, she was a really nice and down to earth person, and she always put her loved ones before her- but she needed to be at the top- she needed to be the best.

I couldn't say I loved Sue anymore… after she cheated on me with that bastard- I never saw her the same again. She tried very hard to get my trust back, but my heart wasn't into it… that was a few months after our wedding, and I caught her in bed with one of her coworkers- I forgave her, but only for Leah and Bella's sake, they tried so hard to make sure we were happy, I couldn't bare to see their faces if I told them the truth.

I opened the door to our bedroom and froze at the sight before me. There was Sue pinned under Renee's husband- Phil. Phil was kissing her neck and Sue was moaning In pleasure- neither one had heard me come in. I felt numb- but I wasn't hurt one bit, it may be because I didn't love her one bit- but I knew that Renee would. I tip toed out the door, careful not to make any noise and called Renee.

"Hello" Renee's beautiful voice rang out. Oh shit! I always had loved her, but my feeling we starting to show again, that that wasn't good. I wasn't supposed to still be in love with her. She hurt me.

_Hi Renee, look um I'm at my house right now… and I uh, well… can you come over? I_ stuttered through my words, not wanting to tell her through the phone, but she needed to know the truth, the whole truth.

"Charlie," Her voice was panicked. "What happened? Is everything all right?"

_"__Renee, honestly it's better if I show you._

"Ok well give me your address, I'm actually in New Jersey right now- because I had some work and Phil had batting practice.

I rolled my eyes- some batting practice. Renee deserves much better. Someone like me. I quickly gave her address and she promised to be there in 5 minutes. I also called Bella, to my surprise her, Leah and Seth were in New Jersey shopping for food supplies, and having some bonding time, they too were only 5 minutes away and were planning on surprising Sue and I. After what felt like a time of countless waiting the doorbell rang. In front of me was an extremely frantic Renee. She launched herself at me, engulfing me in a hug. I smiled immediately; I had my angel in my arms.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Bella gave us a weird look, but her eyes were shining as she looked between us. Renee was embarrassed and broke away from me, I suddenly felt empty. What was happening to me?

"Follow me." I took them to our bedroom, and slammed open the door. Phil and Sue were still at it, this time though Phil's shirt was off, and so was Sue's- they both heard us. Renee was frozen, as was Leah. Bella glared at Sue and Phil, looking ready to pounce at them, she advanced towards them, but I grabbed her waist and brought her to me.

"They are not worth it baby," I whispered into her ear. I wasn't upset with Sue, I understood why she did it- but why Phil? Bella nodded and buried her head in my chest, Leah looked close to tears, I motioned her towards me, and wrapped my arms around her. Leah didn't deserve this- she was such a good person, and I thought of her as my daughter, and no matter what choices Sue had made, that wouldn't ruin anything with me and Leah . Seth just glared at his mother.

Renee looked heartbroken; it broke my heart to see her like that. "You two have some explaining to do, just get your clothes on and come downstairs." I told them. My alpha voice was coming out. Someone messed with me- that was fine- someone messed with my family- they'd have hell to pay. The kids walked down in silence. Renee sat down- tears streaming down her face- Bella sat down next to her.

"Shh mom- it's alright- Phil was a jerk to ever do that to you. You deserve a lot better"

"I deserve a lot better? No I don't. I ruined everything there ever was in my life. I don't have anybody left, he was my last straw."

"Mom, you have me," Bella told her, crying. They looked at each other, Renee gathered up Bella in her arms, wiping away her tears.

"Don't cry angel," Just as Renee said this, Phil and Sue came down, I sat next to Bella, and Leah and Sue were on the other side of me, we were all glaring at them.

"How long?" Renee whispered to Phil.

"Honestly?" Renee nodded "Way before we got together, when Harry died 10 years ago, I first met Sue, I felt this attraction to her, but we lost contact, 5 years ago I met you, and decided to move on. When you cheated on me and got messed up- well I was already cheating on you- so it didn't matter, but I then met Sue once again 2 years ago and we got together here whenever we were in town. Sue was with Charlie- but didn't love him" Phil told us. I glared at him. Looking at Sue to tell her story.

"Well, what he said was pretty much true. I'm sorry, I thought that if you were with me long enough you'd forget about Renee- but you never did, and I never got the full you. I couldn't be with you, if you didn't love me, so I seeked comfort somewhere else. And I'm sorry Renee, but I truly love Phil, and I cannot continue sharing him with you." Phil wrapped his arms around Sue. I sighed.

"Sue I understand, I want to be mad at you, but I can't, you're right, I never loved you, ever, I think it's best if we get a divorce." I told her, she smiled at me sadly.

"Phil, you and I both know that technically we aren't married, sure we were, but we're divorced and you know that." Renee told him. He also sighed and nodded. "Yes, we got divorced a while ago- but we were still together, it was a drunk mistake- but it happened for the best." I nodded and they both got up and left. "Charlie?" Renee called. "Yes Renee?"

"Can I talk to you? In private?" I nodded and took her hand- leading her into the kitchen. I shot a stern look and Bella and the girl giggled while Seth rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Charlie- I'll make sure these monsters don't spy." Both girls glared at him. I laughed. "Thanks Seth." Renee was smiling. Her beautiful eyes were shining.

"Renee, before you say anything- I just want to say- I love you. You mean the world to me. I never stopped loving you and I never told you before… well because I wasn't sure whether you felt the same, but then you left and I ... well I wanted you back. Sue was merely a distraction; I tried to convince myself that I stopped loving you. But I didn't"

"Oh Charlie. I love you too." I leaned into kiss her. The kiss started out slow, I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me. Her hands wrapped around my neck and her fingers pulled on my hair. We finally broke apart. I kept my arms still around her. "I love you," We both whispered together. I smiled; I couldn't believe she loved me, after everything. I knew I'd never let her go again.

Bella, Leah and Seth soon left, Edward had moved in with them and even though I hated him for breaking my baby girl's heart- I knew that if anything he was the only one for her, and he'd always keep her happy.

***One Month Later***

BPOV

Everything was perfect. Leah and I had won 3rd place in the BRINYC Competition, Best Restaurant in New York City. That was really good and the business was blooming. We had gotten 4 new cooks. Mary made the appetizers', Jason and Cara made the main plates, and Mason made the side orders. Leah was their boss- she made sure everything was perfect and made her specialty dishes. I made the deserts, we had opened a little side bakery that Angela, Carmen, and I worked at. All three of us were desert specialists, and we knew how to handle customers. Carmen and I were also in charge of the employees, getting new ones and firing bad ones.

Mom, Dad, Adrian, and I all had more bonding time. Adrian didn't see Mom and Dad as his parents- but he still respected them and understood why mom did what she did. We put all that behind us though.

I had more chance to spend time with Edward and Claire. Edward didn't have to go out of town often, he usually talked to people via Skype, and he also had flexible hours. I loved Edward- and we'd forgiven each other for all that mishap. Even Tanya called and apologized. The only problem left now was that Aunt Maria and Uncle Caleb were coming to visit along with Aunt Maria's parents. Mom absolutely refused to let them get anywhere near me, and Edward and Charlie were quick to follow. Daniel had somewhat changed according to mom, but dad hated Madison with a passion- he blamed everything on her. Edward didn't want me getting hurt. but they were staying at my place since Adrian lived there too.

We were on our way to pick them, originally only Adrian and I were going to go, but Charlie and Renee didn't want us going alone- anywhere near the two 'demons' as they put it, plus they wanted to tell Aunt and Uncle the full story. It was actually really foolish; we could take care of ourselves.

Mom and Dad took dad's Pathfinder while Adrian and I took Adrian's 2008 Honda CR-V, we didn't know how the seating was going to go- but we prayed that they would handle it in a calm- mature fashion.

We waited outside the gates for them to come, until finally Adrian spotted them.

"MOM, DAD, OVER HERE" Aunt Maria and Uncle Caleb smiled and walked over to us. Aunt Maria hugged and kissed her son as if there was no tomorrow.

"Oh my baby I missed you so much" Aunt Maria gushed to Adrian.

"Awww mom I missed you too, now stop embarrassing me." Adrian told his mother playfully, getting the response of laughter he wanted from his audience. I smiled watching the family reunite. Finally Aunt Maria saw mom, she screamed and ran into mom's arms, I laughed. They looked so alike- their hair, eyes, everything they definitely looked like sisters. I watched Madison from the corner of my eye; she had a frown on her face. Both mom and Aunt Maria were talking quietly together. Adrian took charge- I was getting tired often nowadays and so dad had me in his arms, holding me so I wouldn't fall. He was really protective of me so it was natural.

"Renee and Charlie, it's nice to see you again, and together, after everything. You know, you really shouldn't hate us for what we did." A lady that I guessed with Madison, Sure both Madison and Daniel were my grandparents- but they didn't seem like that and I felt weird calling either of them.

Mom and Dad looked murderous, Aunt Maria and Uncle Caleb were extremely confused, Adrian wasn't too happy either and was glaring at them, and Daniel looked ashamed- of what he and his wife did . I snickered out loud at that and everybody looked at me obviously wondering if I had a problem, dad put me down.

"Oh nothing- just thinking out loud." I smiled at that. Mom, dad and Adrian knew otherwise but the others believed my white lie. "Why don't Madison and Daniel come with us and you too could go with dad with all the luggage." I used my firm mother voice so everyone simply nodded and I got into the seat. I saw dad glaring at the car as we sped away. I noticed Adrian's knuckles were white gripped tightly to the steering wheel.

It was going to be one long ride home, not to mention, dealing with Edward and the rest when we got there.

Oh boy!

_**A/N Hey everyone, sorry it took too long to update, writers block plus busy, but no need for excuses. Anyways hoped you like this chapter, send me with a review to tell me just how much. **_

_**Roar, so hai. I liked this chapter...That's first, second, I Love the fact that more drama is coming. x] Anyway, not much to say... But can't wait til next chapter! :D -Esha33**_

_**hey guys, i hope u all are enjoying this story so far... a lot has happened lately! if you have any views u wud like to share or some suggestions? we're open to them, all u gotta do is click on the green box below and type away!!**_

_**ch33r$... :D**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Daniel and Madison were smart enough to keep quiet through the ride so far. Adrian was upset about the comment Madison made and I knew that he would no longer be on my side. As much as I wanted to defend my own opinion, I was now seeing what mom and dad meant.

"Well, Isabella and Adrian, I think you should know something, you two are old enough to make your own decisions now, aren't you." I glanced at Madison through the mirror and saw Adrian doing the same. Daniel's face was filled with panic and… jealously?

"What is it Madison?" Adrian said. His teeth were now gritted together, in anger.

"Well" She emphasized. "I think you two should know that I wasn't the only one involved in taking Adrian away from your mother… no ma'am"

"Is that do Madison" I think it was time I spoke up, enough of everyone protected me, "Well you don't suppose it was Daniel?" I asked her. She grinned.

"Of course not" She cooed at me. I grimaced and that made her grin expand. Did my pain make her happy? "It was most definitely not your grandfather, no, in fact it was…" Her voice trailed off since Adrian had parked, I rolled my eyes, it seemed like she was trying to get me to beg for me.

"Oh we'll talk about this later. Please do me a favor, since you're staying at my house, behave there ok? My boyfriend's whole family is here right now to greet you and our daughter is there too. Plus my nieces and nephews are there and here are children present." I stated, before walking up the steps, Madison had a confused look on her face, but even she knew better than to say anything. Edward opened the door for me and Claire jumped up and down. I chuckled. "What happened baby" I shot a questioning look at Edward; he smiled, shrugged and gave me a kiss. "It's a secret." He whispered in my ear, before kissing the sensitive spot right below my ear. I shivered and glared at him, we hadn't had sex in a week, and that was a long time for me now, and at times I felt extra horny, I had the worst hormones and felt sick and tired a lot. Oh shit.

I looked at Edward, who was looking at me curiously, but then Madison and Daniel walked up the stairs, Edward picked up Claire and kept her protectively in his arms. It was really adorable. I didn't say anything, Adrian handled everything, and I felt tired and worn out already.

"Edward I'm going to go to the drug store ok?" I rushed out of there without hearing his reply. I couldn't be pregnant, no, Edward just came back, we've got so much to do and fix. I grabbed 10 different pregnancy tests along with other food and stuff, after paying I rushed home, Edward, Claire and Adrian had gone to the park and Madison and Daniel were waiting for me.

"Ok, well Bella, I think I should tell you something" Madison started, but she couldn't finish because Aunt Maria came in with Mom and Dad, they both seemed unhappy and depressed about something, I quickly went into my room and put everything away in the cupboard, I would take the tests later tonight after everyone's asleep.

Maria and Caleb smiled wickedly and I instantly knew something was wrong, but I didn't mention it because I couldn't handle more drama then there already was in this house, I didn't even know how we'd all fit, I had three bedrooms but Edward and I used my bedroom, Claire used hers and there was a only one very small bed for her, and the third one was used by Adrian and had all of Hope's things.

Both Edward and I knew that we needed to get a bigger place. The restaurant was doing really good, but it was harder for me to keep up, especially since I started writing my own book, after all I do have a English Major.

"Hey baby" Edward said sneaking up behind me and wrapping his tightly around me, trapping me in his embrace.

"Hey, how was the park?" I asked him, turning around to I could see his face. He grinned mischievously at me and slammed his lips to mine. I grinned and wrapped my arms around this neck, tangling my fingers into his hair. He moved his hands even lower and started nipping and sucking my neck, I moaned. "I need you baby" He breathed out, I could feel his hard erection as he pressed it on my thigh, knowing it would turn me on, and he pulled me into the bedroom, not really caring who was watching us and what was going on around outside.

Adrian's POV

I was happy for my sister, I knew that Edward would take care of her, he treated her like a queen, and I knew he would die for Bella. But that was the least of my worries, Edward, Bella and Claire had their own little family now, their relationship would make it through anything, however I knew something was going on with my mom and dad.

Mom had always spoiled me like crazy, she gave me anything I ever wanted, and at times things I didn't want too. Dad was always reluctant, stating, especially when I was younger, he wanted to teach me life lessons and things that would make me a better person, though Mom didn't think much of that, Dad did.

Dad grew up in a small house with 4 older brothers, he was used to sharing and adjusting when there wasn't enough. But all 4 brothers were taught their morals and how to succeed in life. When Dad met Mom it was supposedly love at first sight, they loved each other, but Dad kept his distance from Mom after I came. I'd seen pictures of them together and I knew their love was a lot more precious than it was now, and often I blamed myself.

Although I ruined my parents' relationship, Dad loved me, he taught me how everything I knew and could actually use in life. And I knew that no matter what, he'd be the one I could go to when I needed help.

But then Charlie came into the picture and honestly, I thought of him more as my dad than well my uncle. Charlie had the kind of life I wanted, he had a beautiful girlfriend that he was very much in love with and planned to get married in Vegas together and then have their honeymoon.

Their relationship was one that I could relate to, I couldn't relate to either of my parents, I could talk to Charlie about anything without having to use stupid made up names because he wouldn't judge me, he'd give me his honest opinion and would let me know if I was making an mistake.

I couldn't do that with Dad, and then after today I just felt this weird vibe towards them and I couldn't help but stay away from them, Dad's eyes were unwelcoming and he sat rigidly, Mom was extra cheerful and she had a fake smile pasted on her face.

When Edward and Bella came out an hour later they both had goofy grins on their faces, I knew Bella was pregnant, but it didn't seem like she knew yet. Bella was glowing with that pregnancy glow that I'd seen on her when she was pregnant with Claire. She had all the symptoms too and I knew soon their life had to change.

I also needed to look for a house for Hope and I, when I first met Hope, I knew I had to be hers, even though it was only a week or so after Vanessa and I broke up. Hope was sweet and caring and she understood about Bella, and she was heart-broken when I told her what happened and stated that our family didn't deserve to go through all this.

Edward and Bella needed their space, and I had a feeling that they would be moving as well. Hope was trying to start her own bakery, she loved making cakes and sweets, but it wasn't easy and her parents didn't approve of it, they wanted her to be a doctor, or something more "reliable".

Leah and her family came into the room, Leah walking very weakly with Jacob supporting her. The kids ran into Claire's room. Leah didn't want for our family to go through more than we already were. With her mother desperately trying to get her to talk to her Leah came here crying her heart out, she just didn't know what to do. The whole family is stressed out and nobody really knew what to do.

"Ok so now that the whole family is here." Madison stated, crucially happy while most of us suffered. I looked around the room, Bella was sitting curled up in Edward's lap, she looked really pale and Edward was comforting her. Renee and Charlie were cuddled up together on the love seat and Mom and Dad were on the couch next to Madison and Daniel. Leah and Jacob were on the floor leaning against the loveseat also cuddled up together. "I think Maria and I have some confessions to make." She wickedly told us.

"Oh yes, you see I always knew everything, I hated you Renee" I looked at Renee and she looked heart broken and I knew for once in my life that I loved her, she was my mother and I needed to be there for her.

"I can't listen to this" Renee told her. We all nodded.

"I think you should just leave" Bella told them. Maria opened her mouth to protest.

"Just leave it, we don't care anymore, all 4 of you, take your bags and leave, I don't want to see any of you ever again." I spoke up, knowing there needed to be a firm voice.

"And if you don't I'll make sure to put a restraining order on you 4" Charlie said, looking at me for approval, I nodded and 5 minutes later Maria was sobbing and Caleb was pulling her out our door. I didn't feel sad, or even guilty, sure they'd raised me, but they'd lied to me my whole life and they'd ruined my everything for my real parents.

5 years later

Edward's Point-Of-View

It's been a 5 years since the whole drama with Renee's birth parents. Nobody mentioned them anymore, especially after the breakdown with Renee right after, she truly cut all contact with them, and there was no way for them to contact anybody in our family.

Bella found out she was pregnant that day, and I was really happy, I'd finally gotten what I wanted, and family with the woman of my dreams and the best kids ever.

Jason Anthony Cullen was born on June 15th 2005. Claire absolutely adored him; he was 5 years old and had everybody wrapped around his or her finger.

Since Bella was pregnant she decided to give her part of the restaurant business with Leah to Hope, she always wanted to run her own bakery and Bella had no interest for that anymore. Hope was a really amazing girl, and Adrian was whipped, but I knew that the connection he had with hope was as strong as the connection I had with Bella.

Hope had become a Swan 5 years ago; they wanted a really small wedding with just close family and friends. I proposed to Bella a two and half years ago and we too had a small wedding just two years ago in a church. We didn't want to make it a big deal either.

I just wanted to make her mine, I wanted to be able to claim her as a Cullen and be able to tell people that I had a wife. Bella meant the world to me and I would be lying through my teeth if I said that I didn't get jealous. Guys constantly flirted with her, even if I was there with Claire and Jason. I hated it even if Bella ignored them, I couldn't help but feel that I didn't deserve her.

Bella started writing a book about the bizarre experiences we've had, it was became a best-seller, and people went wild once they found out some of the things actually happened to us. She's got so many fans that are crazy about the books and there's millions of fan websites and on a website people even write Fanfiction which is always a lot of fun!

Renee and Charlie got married a month after the incident and they're still in their honeymoon phase, even 5 years later, and I knew Adrian hand Bella were very disgusted by that. A year after everything, Adrian started calling Charlie and Renee Dad and Mom.

Alice and Jasper have two baby girls, Isabelle Rose and Emilie Esme Whitlock, are both 18 months old. Rose and Emmett got one more son, Ryan Michael Cullen. We were all very happy with our life and everything was finally free of drama, lies and misunderstandings.

Bella and I moved into a house after we got married and Adrian and Hope moved into our old place.

"Daddy" Claire screamed as she ran into the room with Jason running behind her trying to keep up, he was struggling since Claire had forgotten about him. They were obviously excited about something because they both were jumping up and down, smiling.

"Hey baby girl" I said and picked her up into my arms, moving to the couch so Jason could come snuggle next to me. "What's going on?"

"Daddy, mommy said we're going swimming, so come on get your swimsuit on." In Chicago it was only swimming weather in the summer, usually spring and fall were too chilly and the winters were way to cold. You could always swim indoors, but what's the fun in that best part was that Bella wore a bikini, and she looked very sexy in a bikini. So naturally we got indoor pool in our backyard, it was big and spacious and I had to admit the kids were spoiled.

Bella wickedly smiled and came over to me. "I think it would be fair to let the kids go swimming after such a long time." She whispered in my ear, I was instantly hard and she wrapped her small arms around my body, burying her head in my chest, I grinned knowing she found comfort in me.

"Ok kids, why don't you two get changed." I told them, before picking Bella up and carrying her to our room.

We finally got out of the pool, drenched and tired, after a long day at work I was completely worn out, and Bella since she was working late nights to try to finish her new book barely got any sleep. The kids had their last day of school tomorrow and they couldn't be happier. They were going to stay with Charlie and Renee while Bella and I went on our second honeymoon to Hawaii, our first one had been at Isle Esme, the island dad got mom for their first anniversary. They let us go there for our honeymoon because they knew everything would be ok there for Bella. Now that Bella wasn't pregnant we could go to Hawaii and enjoy our honeymoon in peace.

I knew that there was nothing that could go wrong in my life anymore. I knew Bella and I would make it through anything, and we would have our rough patches, but it would all end up well.

**The End**


	8. Hello

Hello!

Thank you so much for all your support throughout my writing! Rereading my stories I agree with the flame… but my writing has changed so much & there's a lot of ideas for me to write a new story, however, I have made a trailer for you guys to see:

http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=Sklllt8mEww&feature=channel_video_title

This will be the trailer for my new story & it won't probably be ALL HUMAN, however nothing is set in stone since I really am a AH writer. I hope to find a good twist to make it unique.

Before I start the story, which I will start writing soon but publishing it next year, when it'll be all finished and I can have regular updates!

I am also a part of the FF Collab:

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6620518/1/The_Peep_Hole_Chronicles

I will be posting another AN when I've written my chapter!

Thanks,

BooYahItsRiya


End file.
